


key to home

by moonlights0nata



Series: Post-Canon Heroshipping [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, for the bae !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: It’s been a year since Edo gave him this key. It’s been a month since Judai finally used it, since he’s been crashing at Edo’s place.But that’s not quite it, either. This isn’t just Edo’s place. There’s another word, a word Judai doesn’t like using lightly, afraid to say it, speak it, because he’s afraid it will slip from his fingertips, that it’s all just wishful thinking.





	key to home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short drabble as a gift for my girlfriend <33 Bae, hope you'll like this even if it's v short kasdjkas

Judai holds the key up, letting it dangle from its holder around his fingers, and watches as it glints in the light coming from the window. He stares at it, as if the key would speak and have answers to a question he hasn’t even asked yet.

It’s been a year since Edo gave him this key. It’s been a month since Judai finally used it, since he’s been crashing at Edo’s place.

But that’s not quite it, either. This isn’t just Edo’s place. There’s another word, a word Judai doesn’t like using lightly, afraid to say it, speak it, because he’s afraid it will slip from his fingertips, that it’s all just wishful thinking.

He hasn’t simply been crashing here, either; he’s been living here, for this whole month, sharing sleepy, morning kisses, sitting side by side on the same table for breakfast; he has kissed Edo goodbye before work and he has kissed him as a welcome when he comes back.

They’ve watched movies together snuggled in the sofa or going out to the cinema, they’ve played duel monsters and watched old reruns of cartoons from their childhoods, arguing which Heroes are the coolest. They’ve been doing every possible domestic cliche of a couple living together and the word, that four letter word, tugs harder at Judai, begs for him to say it.

He barely registers the door clicking open, but he still doesn’t move from where he is, leaning back against the sofa and watching the little key. Footsteps pad across the floor before Edo is standing behind the sofa, his face peering at him upside down.

“Hey.” Edo mutters, lips pulling at the corner in a smile.

“Hey.” Judai smiles back, lowering the key to his lap. He reaches over with a hand, cupping the side of Edo’s face before Edo bends down, pressing their lips together in a chaste, sweet kiss. His heart flutters lightly in his chest when Edo’s fingers start to play with his hair, gently carding through it.

“You looked lost in thought.” Edo tilts his head when he pulls back. “What were you thinking about?”

“Hmm…” Judai hums, focusing more on the feeling of Edo’s hands in his hair and debating how to answer. “Thinking it’s been a month.”

It takes Edo a moment before he blinks and realizes what Judai’s referring at. “You’re right.” His eyes are no less warm but there’s a hint of something else in them, and Judai already knows what he’ll ask. “Are you...thinking of going?”

Edo knew, when he gave Judai the key, it wasn’t for Judai to one day decide to come back and simply stay. He knew Judai would have to go, eventually, because like Edo has his job, Judai has his own things he has to do, even if not everyone knows about it. Judai travels to find himself and to be the tie between two worlds, helping people and spirits that need it. The nature of his trip changed from the first time he set off into the unknown, but some things are still the same.

“Not yet.” Judai says, shaking his head. “That’s not what I was thinking.”

“Then…?”

Judai swallows. This is the hard part. Because while Edo has peered into corners of his heart he has not revealed to many, Judai finds there is another sort of vulnerability that comes with saying things out loud, and he hesitates, even now.

“Remember what you told me when you gave me this key?” He asks, instead, lifting it for Edo to see. It’s an exact copy of the one Edo has for the front door.

Edo’s eyes crease, soft and fond. “Yeah.” He hooks his fingers over the holder of the key, taking it from Judai for a moment. “Don’t forget you have a _home_ to come back to...wasn’t it?”

_Home._

There’s the word.

“Yeah.” Judai turns around on his seat, kneeling on the cushions and leaning against the back of the couch facing Edo. “You called it _home_.” He grabs the key, feeling the cool metal on his palm. It’s the last push he needs to keep talking. “Academia was once my home, until it was time to leave. After that, I didn’t think I’d ever have anything like it again. I didn’t think I’d have a place to call that again.”

He glances up at Edo and he knows the love and affection he feels for him is clear on his face, something only for him. “You gave me _home_.” He cradles Edo’s face in his free hand, and feels the way the man’s breath hitches when he runs his thumb over his lips.

“You give me a reason to keep coming back.” He pulls Edo down again, pressing their lips together in a deep, searing kiss. Edo leans into him, returning his affection with equal intensity. He’s smiling wide when they pull back, foreheads resting together, and Judai knows he’s wearing a matching look.

“Good.” Edo chuckles, and it’s a little watery, a little glad. “Because if you didn’t come back, I would just go searching for you.”

Judai laughs. He knows Edo would chase after him if he left without telling him.

“Don’t worry. Even if I leave, Edo…” In one hand, he holds tightly to the key. In his other, he holds Edo’s face, his home, his future. “...I’ll always come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
